1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to exercise apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Live yoga, Pilates and body toning classes at gyms and yoga studios have limitations. They're often crowded, only offered at scheduled times of the day, and may not match the skill level or physical needs of the practitioner. The only way to be sure a live class meets the particular needs of an attendee is through private instruction, which may cost more than $100 per hour.